


Christmas gift For Remus Lupin

by Pendek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Insecurity, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, hogwarts Holiday, insecure!Remus Lupin, kiss, short fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendek/pseuds/Pendek
Summary: Remus Lupin Really wants to go to the Yule ball with Sirius but hesitate to ask him.





	Christmas gift For Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> A short Wolfstar Fic because I’m way too much in the mood gor Christmas even though we’re in November

* * *

 

Remus was in a lost corner of one of the fourth floor’s corridor, fidgeting with his own fingers, ruffling his golden curled hair tapping his foot on the floor. In short, Remus was stressed out.  
It was the day before the Christmas ball at hogwarts and fifteen years old Remus Lupin was trying to ask Sirius Black to go to said ball with him.

“You know he’ll never say yes if you never ask him.”  
Remus jumped. He hadn’t heard Lily coming behind him. He turned around to face her.  
“Lils I can’t do it. He’ll say no, I’ll be humiliated for the rest of my life and I won’t be able to go to Jame’s place for The holidays because he’ll be there and...”  
“Oh will you shut up you’re being absolutely stupid and you know it! He’ll happily say yes.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”  
“But what if he says no? I couldn’t take it.”  
“If you can’t take it then don’t ask. Go to the ball with Yan, this guy who asked you yesterday.”  
“NO. I mean. no. I don’t wanna go with Yan. I want to go with Sirius Orion Black.  
Someone tapped on Remus’ shoulder and the boy jumped again, startled.  
“Then… ask him. I’m sure he’ll say yes.” It wasn’t Lily talking and it took remus a while to recognize the guy who had talked.  
“Shit. Sirius i…i didn’t mean to… I didn’t want you to find out like this… I’m So sorry.”

  
Without another word, lily left the alcove unnoticed.

“Don’t be, please don’t be sorry!” Said Sirius, stepping a bit closer to Remus, trapping him between himself and the wall. Their faces were really close, their breath mingled and their hands joining each other’s waist. Remus leaned in as if to kiss Sirius but the other boy stepped back.  
“I think you have something to ask me before we celebrate.”  
“But you said…you said you’d say yes?” Remus asked a bit disappointed, his face clearly showing that he was now doubting everything that had happened a few seconds ago. Sirius seemed to read his face and said, reassuringly:  
“We will celebrate, I promise, but first ask me. Please?” His question sounded like a plea to Remus and that helped him gather the missing part of his courage.  
“Sirius Orion Black, he started then realized his mistake when Sirius frowned and scrunched his nose.  
“I-I meant… Siri…Pads.” Sirius smiled softly “will you accompany me to the ball?”  
“I will be happy to accompany you. After all, aren’t couples supposed to go together?”  
Remus amber eyes seemed to grow three sizes bigger, his face lit up.  
“We…we are, are we? A couple?”  
“You’re so cute Moony.” Sirius Said his smile growing still bigger  
Then it happened, Sirius got on is tiptoe and gently brushed his lips against remus’.  
It took a while before Remus seemed to realize what was happening to him. Sirius is kissing me. Sirius is kissing me. OH MERLIN SIRIUS IS KISSING ME WHAT DO I DO HELP.  
Not exactly knowing how he did it, Remus kissed back. And he thought he did it pretty well when he felt more than he heard Sirius moan. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Sirius waist and held him close to him.  
When Sirius pulled back, needing to breath or to relax his toes, he said  
“Of course we are a couple moony, of course we are.”

“Merry Christmas Remus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
